


The Angel Between Us

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Sequel to Retrieve (One-shot)Ethan saved the world and his world, now all he wants to do is relax at home with his husband and daughter.





	The Angel Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr 
> 
> miss-alice-evelynn

After saving the world, Ethan was really tired, not as tired as Benji had been but now they were both back at the house. Laid on the sofa, Ethan sat behind with Benji in between his legs, and their baby daughter on Benji's knees. They named her Angel and she was every bit of one. She had light ginger hair and brown eyes, her skin was pale but she had rosy cheeks. 

She lay asleep on Benji's knees, both of her fathers were looking at her sleeping face, Benji stroking her chubby cheek. Ethan laid back on the sofa, with a hand around Benji's middle, watching his husband and baby. He didn't know how lucky he had gotten. He didn't think he'd be married again, let alone to Benji. He laid a hand on Benji's shoulder, and gently squeezed. Benji moved his head to be on Ethan's shoulder. He rested his head in the crook between Ethan's shoulder and neck. He nestled closely, and he put the baby in between them.

The room was silent, save for the TV quietly humming in the background, and Angel's quiet cooing. 

Both, Ethan and Benji had been put on paternity leave until further notice. They didn't mind of course, they were focused on their baby for the meanwhile. Angel was generally a quiet baby but there were times when she would cry and wail. Mostly at night when she was in her bedroom, in her crib. She would cry for both of her parents as she hated being on her own. Otherwise, she wasn't that needy for a baby but that didn't stop her parents doting on her every hour of the waking day. 

* 

Ethan looked at the clock and saw that it was time for bed. He looked to Benji who had already fell asleep, with Angel on his chest. Gently and slowly, Ethan moved from behind them and got off the sofa. He walked to the TV and turned it off. He picked up Angel from Benji's chest and began to walk up the stairs. He quietly opened the door to her nursery and placed her in the cradle, carefully as to not wake her up. 

Angel's nursery had light pink walls, white curtains, a white rug on the wooden floorboards, and a  light shade in the shape of a moon on the ceiling. There were clouds painted on the walls and on the ceiling were stars that lit up in the dark. Ethan placed Angel in her crib, which had white drapes that floated off the sides. He laid her in the middle of the crib and placed her pink blanket over her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and he smiled at her calmness. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. 

 He closed the door behind him and flicked off the lights. Ethan retreated back downstairs and saw that Benji was still asleep on the sofa. Now, he had two options. He could either leave him there... or - and something he preferred - he could carry him upstairs. Yes, Ethan thought, the latter seems better. Benji would only moan about his back and Ethan really liked having Benji beside him when he was asleep, it calmed him somewhat. He climbed downstairs and crouched in front of the sofa, in front of his husband. 

Ethan had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. He really couldn't, he had the perfect partner, child and family in general. Sure his job was dangerous, but it was worth living with Benji and Angel by his side. He looked at Benji's sleeping form, he placed a kiss on his cheek and pushed his stray hairs out of his face. He put one arm underneath his partner's legs and one around his back. He pulled him into a bridal hold, being careful not to jostle him. He returned to the staircase again but this time when he got to the top, he went into their bedroom. 

 * 

He calmly kicked the door open and placed Benji on the bed. He pulled the cover over him and crawled in beside him. He pulled him into his arms, which Benji gladly snuggled into. He sighed contently. Ethan held onto him, so he wouldn't leave him. A tear came to his eye at the thought of him not being able to protect him. He whispered 'sorry' into his ear, and placed his head against him. Ethan had been so terrified the day that Angel was born. He could've lost them both if he was 3 minutes late. He couldn't bare the thought. 

Ethan loved Benji and Angel more than anything. As he lay there with his husband in his eyes, he made a silent vow to protect both of them until his final breath. 

He loved them too much to lose them... and he would never again. 


End file.
